kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Noddy
Noddy is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' games. Noddy is a round, sleepy foe. Its body is roughly spherical, often flattened as it lays down. It wears a sleeping cap with polka dots on its head with a trim around the base and ball at the end. It has large eyes, which are usually closed in rest, and a mouth on the front of it. It has two round feet but no arms. It's better to spit these enemies out at other enemies, as it bestows the Sleep ability onto Kirby (however, in Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Kirby has the Sleep Scroll, he can use the Sleep ability to heal.) In the Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Noddy does very little outside of taking a few steps in either direction before dozing off into a sleep. After a while, it may awaken to repeat the process. There are certain Noddies that will walk faster than normal Noddies and will start to fall asleep but will wake up quickly and continue to walk. It has neither any attacks nor any means to damage Kirby outside of direct contact. When swallowed, it gives the Sleep copy ability. Giving this ability is the most dangerous aspect of Noddy. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, swallowing two Noddies at once to trigger Mix and letting the roulette stop on its own gives the highly-desirable Smash copy ability. Doing the same in Kirby: Squeak Squad gives Ninja, and Ghost as soon as the Ghost Medal has been completed. Noddy also appears in the Grape Garden Museum alongside Bubbles. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Noddy is perpetually sleeping in these two titles. Noddy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. It appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 3. Other games Noddy returns in later titles with the same simplistic behavior, walking before sleeping, and still offering the Sleep ability. * Kirby Super Star * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (latest appearance) In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy appeared in two episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In "The Pillow Case", Noddies were inside the pillows that the Cappies received from King Dedede, they then induced nightmares about Kirby into anyone who slept with one. Meta Knight destroyed all the pillows, revealing the Noddies inside. The Noddies ran away into the woods and were never really seen again. In "Flower Power", Dedede convinced Kirby to eat a Noddy that he brought with him (possibly captured from the previous Noddy encounter). Kirby does so and falls asleep. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo and Falala set out to find the Pukey Flower to wake him up. It's said that eating Noddy would force Kirby to sleep for about 100 years (as opposed to the five or so seconds in the video games). Trivia *Noddy's name references the phrase "to nod off", or doze off, as well as the character Noddy by Enid Blyton, who wears a similar nightcap. *Noddy appears as a member of the audience in Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Interestingly, it is shown wide awake, without dozing off at all. *In Kirby's Adventure, Noddies appear as plushes in Crane Fever, but cannot be picked up and only serve as part of the background. *In Kirby Air Ride, Noddy bears a strong resemblance to Kirby. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, inhaling two Noddies at once gives Kirby the Smash ability. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Noddy is possessed by Ghost Kirby, the Noddy, if commanded to jump, jumps in his sleeping position. *Noddies bear a minor resemblance to Marx. Artwork Image:Noddy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Noddy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Noddyanime.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Noddy2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Noddy1.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Noddy3.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:Noddies.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KRtDL Noddy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Noddy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KatAM Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KSSU Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball slot) Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition